1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention described and claimed herein is generally related to devices for weight lifting and training. More particularly, the present invention is related to machines which are adapted for multiple weight training exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99 (Background Art)
A number of commercially available weight training systems are designed to enable multiple weight training exercises to be performed with a single apparatus, thereby minimizing the space and equipment necessary for a complete exercise program. Some of these systems are discussed below.
As one example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,966, issued to Silberman, et al., discloses an exercise apparatus having a folding bench and facilities for performing a number of leg, arm and torso exercises. Similarly, Desjardins U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,561, discloses a weightlifting power station having two benches which extend from a pair of back-to-back rectilinear cages having facilities for performing various common weight training exercises.
Other previously available devices are directed to only a limited number of weight training exercises. For example, Selle U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,673, discloses a bench press safety apparatus particularly designed for bench pressing exercises. Selle U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,595, also discloses a bench pressing apparatus having safety shelves. Cormier U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,930, also discloses a safety bench pressing apparatus. Slade, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,797, discloses an apparatus particularly designed for leg press exercises. The primary disadvantage of each of these devices is that they allow for only a limited number of weight training exercises, and do not enable the majority of the major weight training exercises to be performed.
Despite the availability of various devices in the prior art, there has not been available a single yet simple apparatus which enables performance of the primary weight training exercises; namely the squats, bench presses and pull-up exercises, which together with related exercises constitute the core of a weight training program.